


阎王不收 chapter 30

by LLLanlan



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLanlan/pseuds/LLLanlan





	阎王不收 chapter 30

他一弯下腰江亦行就跟没长骨头似的抱着他一头栽进松软的被子里，顺势滚了一圈，滚到了床头。  
江亦行的手撑在他的耳侧，两个人对视着忽而笑出声。

沈予笑说：“你干嘛。”  
“没干嘛啊。”江亦行也笑，一直笑着手一软整个人压在沈予身上。  
他又把沈予抱住，缓缓地收紧手臂，脸埋在他脖颈间呼吸。

温热的气息洒在沈予敏感的耳垂，他忍不住动了动。

江亦行又把手收紧了些，闷声到：“别动了......”  
沈予依言没再动了，他抬起手臂回抱住身上的人，不由自主地又笑了：“你要继续修行？”

身下就是爱的人，日思夜想爱了那么久的人，他不信江亦行真的就能忍得住不碰自己。

他见江亦行没动静，腿弯起来在他大腿内侧蹭了蹭。  
果不其然感觉到那人身体一僵，他装作若无其事的又继续蹭。

江亦行抬起头来看他，像是要用眼神就把他吃了，压着声音道：“宝贝，你安分一点。”  
沈予本来想着自己脸皮这么薄，暗示明示都做到这地步了，这人之前那么骚怎么突然这会儿跟要出家修行似的，明明都耿直的有了反应，还让自己安分点？！

“江亦行你是不是真的要修行啊！是不是要我扒光衣服站在你面前你才唔——！”  
他后半句“你才上我”被江亦行笑着吻下来碾碎在两个人唇齿之间。

江亦行灵巧的舌轻车熟路的探进沈予的嘴里，舌尖顶住他的舌尖舔了舔，叼着他的舌头吮吸。  
沈予舌头不舒服，手在他背上象征性的捶了一下，他松开双唇，鼻尖低着沈予的，笑说：“你在我面前，什么都不用做，对我笑一下，我就能想象到你被我艹哭然后对我求饶的样子。”  
沈予勾住他的脖子把人拉下来，主动把自己的唇瓣送到他嘴边，唇贴着唇说了一句：“那你从今天开始不用想象了。”

江亦行把沈予两片软软的唇含在嘴里，舌尖温柔细致的勾勒着它们的形状。  
他一边认真地亲吻沈予，一边看他闭着眼睛睫毛煽动眉头微微皱起来的样子，身下的硬挺又明显了一些。

十年了，他想了这个人十年了，他用舌头耐心地引导着沈予与他唇舌交缠，一只手去解沈予的睡衣纽扣。  
从最下面的纽扣一颗一颗解上去，他感觉到了沈予异常明显的心跳。

他在沈予唇上又亲了两下，舌尖卷起两人嘴边的津液，含着他的舌头到自己温热的口腔，沈予顺势用舌尖轻轻在他上颚扫了一下，又被江亦行用舌头缠住了，他忍不住一笑，牙齿磕到了江亦行的，笑得更厉害，舌头从江亦行嘴里退出来，捧着他的脸，亲他的眉心和鼻梁，顺着亲下来又在他唇上蹭了蹭。  
“江总，我有进步吗？”他看着江亦行问。

江亦行解开他最后一颗纽扣，起身半跪着，开始解自己的扣子。  
沈予跟着坐起来，手抬起来握住他的手，又说：“我来。”  
他把江亦行推倒在床上，学着今天看的片子里那人的动作，俯下身去在江亦行的喉结上舔了一下，抬起眼睛看他的表情。

江亦行皱起眉头，感受着沈予湿润的舌头从喉结一路舔到他的耳根，在他耳边说：“我今天现学的，哪里做得不好了，江总一定不吝赐教。”

此时沈予的每个字都成了过量的催情剂，江亦行忍不住手插进他的发间，微喘着说了声好，然后手顺着他的后腰往下一寸一寸的抚摸，不时在他两片臀瓣上揉捏。

沈予的湿吻一路来到江亦行胸前，他半撑起身体回头看了眼江亦行在自己屁股上来回抚摸的手，又转回去看他的眼睛，在他的注视下俯下身隔着衣料在胸前那一点上舔了一下。  
江亦行倒吸一口凉气，感觉下身就要硬得发疼，想立刻把身上这个人艹哭，看他流着眼泪说不要了。  
沈予对自己即将面对的一切毫不知情，他专心的舔吻江亦行胸前的凸起，直到两边都硬了起来，衣料都被他的唾液打湿。  
他解开江亦行的衣服，脱下来扔到床下，又专注的在他胸口“耕耘”。他的齿尖轻轻刮擦着江亦行的乳尖，时不时还抬头看他的表情，手指绕着另一边打转，就像上次在办公室里江亦行对他做的那样，又按又捏，玩得不亦乐乎。

在沈予的挑逗下，江亦行强忍着下身的胀痛，不再满足于隔着裤子抚摸他的臀瓣，他一边压抑着喘息一边说：“学得挺快，无师自通。”手在沈予的腰窝按了一下，然后顺着他的裤腰探了进去。  
沈予忍不住颤抖，他齿间失了分寸，差点一口咬上面前的红润。

江亦行把他的裤子扒下来扔开，施了点巧力将人抱着翻了个身。  
瞬间调换位置，沈予的手搭在身侧，随即抬起来在江亦行手臂两侧抚摸，眼神变得迷离。  
江亦行俯下身如法炮制的玩弄沈予的胸前两点凸起，舌尖在乳晕打圈，惹得沈予的手不自觉的握拳在身侧。  
“啊...你轻点...嗯...嗯！”

视频里教的，要想让身上的人不遗余力，就不能吝啬呻吟。  
沈予将这个原则贯彻到底，软软糯糯的呻吟随着江亦行唇齿的动作从喉咙溢出来。

从乳尖一路舔上去，江亦行的吻再次落在沈予唇上，沈予顺从的和他接吻，双手紧紧地搂着他的脖子，肌肤相贴全身赤裸的他这次真正的感受到了江亦行下身硬得有多厉害。  
他分开双腿，手身下去隔着睡裤在江亦行硬挺的性器上抚摸，江亦行闷哼一声，抓住了他的手，说：“别摸。”  
沈予感受到了这人在爆发边缘的克制，他语气暧昧，温柔地诱惑到：“让我帮你。”  
他继续和江亦行接吻，两人唇舌交缠发出淫糜的水声，一只手从他裤子边摸进去，隔着内裤勾勒那骇人的形状，另一只手小心翼翼地握住了自己的下身，忍不住也小声哼了一下。  
“嗯......”

江亦行再次起身，脱下内裤的时候粗长的性器打在沈予手上，沈予后知后觉地害了羞，把手缩了回来。  
他看着江亦行那处，不由自主咽了口唾沫，双手捂住了脸，说：“你、你也太...”  
江亦行笑着又俯下身亲吻他的手背，伸手把自己和他握在一起，动作轻而慢的撸动，极耐心地说：“现在后悔了，你刚刚都做了些什么？”  
沈予却捂住脸摇了摇头：“嗯...我不...嗯...不后悔...啊......”  
江亦行听到他的话整个神经都要崩断了，他放开手，从沈予的胸前一路吻下去，在他小腹落下轻吻，随即不等沈予反应就把他半挺的性器含进了嘴里。

下身突然被江亦行湿热的口腔包裹，沈予感觉腰一软，字不成句地呻吟：“啊！你不要...嗯不要这样！”  
江亦行不仅没有如他所愿的放开他，反而用手握住他已经站起来的性器，柔软的舌在上面反复舔舐。  
沈予哪里经得起这种撩拨，他一着急就要伸手去挡，被江亦行稳稳地把手抓进手心，转而与他十指紧扣。

在江亦行的耐心引导下，沈予脑海里涌起一阵奇妙的快感，他觉得有什么东西就要喷薄而出，下一秒却被那人又拿捏住了关口，将至未至的高潮让他意识模糊，他抖着嘴唇向江亦行“求饶”，说：“唔......你放开我...嗯...”  
江亦行重新骑在他身上，性器打在他的小腹，恶劣地说了句：“叫我一声，我就放了你。”

沈予从来不知道原来江亦行在床上这么会玩这么过分，他一双眼睛含着泪，咬着下唇说：“江亦行，你放开我，求求你了，好不好？”  
“叫我什么？”他又压了一下，沈予快崩溃了，他说不出话只能摇头。

江亦行俯下身亲他的眼睛，舍不得为难他，又想看他失神的样子，他舌头舔了舔沈予的耳廓，轻声道：“宝贝，叫我什么，叫对了就让你射。”  
“呜呜呜江亦行你太过分了......嗯...不要动了......”  
“快，等下把我的小宝贝憋坏了，我真的艹哭你。”他另一只手也没闲着，摸索着探到沈予身后，中指模仿着抽插的动作在穴口外面磨蹭。

沈予实在是忍不住了，他抱着江亦行喊了声：“老公...”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“老公你让我射吧我求你了......”  
江亦行手一松，他就射了自己满手。

发泄完沈予身子都快软了，他两颊微红，喘息着松开手，瞪了一眼江亦行还来不及骂人，就感觉他的手又转移了阵地，放肆的在穴口按压打转。  
他一句咒骂又咽了回去，不受控制地变成了甜腻的呻吟：“嗯啊......”

江亦行把沈予的一条腿抬起来，中指在穴口试探了一下，伸手拿了放在抽屉里的润滑剂，咬开塑料封膜，挤了一些倒在手里。  
他看了看沈予，沈予也用湿润的眼睛看着他，胸口起伏喘息着，他忍不住又凑过去在他唇上亲了亲，随后就用润滑剂涂抹过的中指慢慢从穴口挤了进去。  
刚送进去一个指节，沈予就不适的动了动，他诱哄到：“宝贝你放松点，不然我手指的进不去，等下它怎么进去？”  
江亦行指了指下身精神百倍的性器，沈予咬着手指低声骂了句：“流氓！”

“你骂我什么，我都爱听。”他一手抬着沈予的腿，中指在他的放松下终于摸进去。  
他试着动了动，温热的甬道收紧了些，他抵在穴口的食指进入又受到了阻碍，只能继续哄他：“不要紧张，我慢慢来，乖。”  
“啊...我、我好不习惯...嗯....”沈予张开手臂，江亦行随即俯下身让他抱着自己，将他两条腿分开勾在自己腰上，宽慰到：  
“放松点，我怕你等下吃不下我的——”  
“你闭嘴！”沈予不想听他再说那些荤话，抬头报复性的咬住他的唇瓣，双腿还是分得开了些，也尽量的调整呼吸配合江亦行的动作，让他的食指也顺利进入了身体。

两个人接着吻，江亦行趁着沈予精神松懈，又插进一个手指，并且开始轻微的转动，在沈予未经人事的甬道里面耐心的做着扩张。  
这是他最最心爱放在心尖尖上宝贝的宝贝，他希望他们的第一次给他留下的都是深刻美好的回忆。

“唔......”随着他手上动作的加快，沈予的呻吟从两人相贴的唇缝溢出，他心底一阵悸动，收紧了搂住江亦行脖子的手臂。

他伸手去重新握住江亦行的性器，学着他刚刚的动作轻轻地上下撸动，江亦行压抑着一声闷哼，抓住他的手腕：“宝贝不要动，我怕我忍不住，伤到你。”

“已经、已经可以了，你进来......”

沈予的邀约无异于让江亦行最后的耐心被消耗殆尽，他起身去拿安全套，刚要撕开就被沈予拦下，说：“不要这个，我们的......我们的第一次，我不想让别的东西参与。”他说完不好意思地别过了头。  
江亦行笑了笑，随后把东西扔回去，拿了润滑剂倒在自己手上和性器上，再挤了一些在沈予的穴口。

那粉红的地方因为江亦行手指的抽离，正在不自觉的收缩，他随即手扶着硬挺抵在了入口处。  
沈予还是有些紧张，他虽然看了很多“教学视频”，但是自己被这样对待始终是第一次，他不安地又一次抱住江亦行，随着他一点点的进入，感受到了明显的疼痛。  
“唔......疼！”

江亦行尽量放慢了动作，亲吻他的眼睛，嘴唇和下巴，温柔到：“宝贝，放松一点，对...嗯...我进去了......”

沈予咬牙忍着硕大的异物入侵的不适和疼痛，把江亦行又烫又硬的性器“吃”进去，脚趾蜷缩着，为了减轻甬道的压力，不知道有没有用就把腿张得更开了。  
“宝贝，痛吗？”  
江亦行其实也不好受，他被炙热的甬道包裹着，却不能贸然动作，怕一不小心就伤了沈予，只能小幅度的退出一点再进入，让那从未开拓过的地方适应自己的尺寸。

“你动...我没事......”  
沈予也不是完全只剩痛感，相反因为江亦行轻微的抽插，捕捉到了转瞬即逝的快感。

得了他的邀请，江亦行直起身，双手握着沈予的膝盖，下身开始抽送。  
他看着自己的性器在沈予体内进出，一瞬间精神的愉悦就已经取代了肉体的快感，他慢慢加快了身下的速度。  
沈予的双手抓紧了两侧的床单，身体随着江亦行的进进出出而摆动，他闭着眼睛，黑暗中甬道内的快感被放大，动情的呻吟着。  
“嗯啊......嗯！”

沈予每说一个字都是在刺激江亦行，更别说带着这种销魂的喘息，他腰肢的摆动速度更快，忍不住把手伸到沈予唇边，说：“宝贝，舔一舔，嗯......”  
他看到沈予乖巧地伸出舌头，一只手抓着他的手腕，舌尖在他指腹打转，随即将他的食指和中指含进嘴里。  
江亦行的理智被占有沈予的快感取代，他看着沈予忘情失神的样子，在他甬道内抽插着，又深又快，不留余地。

“啊......嗯你太、太快了......不行......”  
沈予几乎要被灭顶的快感吞没，他忍不住松开唇齿祈求，一开口津液就顺着江亦行的手指往下流，他又用舌尖卷起来，含糊着发出呜咽声。  
“宝贝，宝贝你再叫叫我......”江亦行俯下身，性器得以更深的进入，他贴在沈予耳边，“现在还痛吗？”  
沈予嘴里含着他的手指，只摇了摇头，抬起手臂抱他，指甲几乎要陷进他的后背。  
他不仅不痛，潜意识里还希望江亦行更疯狂一些，可他又有点受不了，希望身上的人能让他喘口气。  
江亦行的手指从他嘴里退出去，问他：“舒服吗宝贝？”  
“舒服嗯......啊！慢、慢点！”  
“快点更舒服，乖。”

他根本没办法慢下来，他脑子里唯一的想法就是艹到他求饶，哭着喊着说不要，但是他仍然不会停，他终于拥有沈予了，他一个人的沈予，别人看不到的为了他呻吟和哭泣的沈予。

沈予觉得神志都要被下身剧烈的冲击撞散了，他眼角有泪，恳求到：“呜......老公求你了慢一点好不好......嗯！”

他眼里噙着泪的样子几乎要把江亦行融化了。

“沈予...我的宝贝我真的好爱你...”

沈予感觉体内那一根又粗了一些，他根本没空为自己刚刚放浪的行为和话语感到后悔，此时仅存的意志都用来承受江亦行疯狂的索要。  
他顺从的享受着被身上这个人贯穿的快感，下巴抵在他的肩上，忘情的呻吟，回应着江亦行的动作。  
“嗯...嗯啊...轻——嗯！”

几次急促深入的抽插后，江亦行在沈予体内第一次射了出来，他抱着沈予，抚摸他，笑着吻他，从他体内退出来的时候带出些白色的液体。

沈予在他耳边问了句：“你的宝贝学得快吗？”

也不知道这句话哪里戳中了江亦行，他又硬了，拉着沈予的手探下去，假装委屈到：“怎么办，它又硬了。”

沈予：“......”

“接下来你想用什么姿势？”江亦行在他屁股上捏了一下，讨好地去亲他的手指，“宝贝，你不说，那我就自己决定了。”  
他抱着沈予侧躺下去，拉起他的一条腿，手扶着半硬的性器又一次插进了开合的穴口。

沈予一声闷哼：“太深了...嗯......”一口气还没缓过来，江亦行又几乎全部退出去，再猛地一入到底，直直撞在刚刚被他狠狠碾过的那一点。  
“唔...真的...太、太深了...呃啊！”沈予被江亦行突然加快得速度激得说不出话，他本能的反过手想去抱他，被江亦行拉住手，放在他的小腹上。  
大概是姿势的原因，身后的人速度没有那么快，却每一次都顶到最深处，沈予的声音越来越大，他不由自主地就咬住了自己的手指。  
“嗯嗯...嗯......”

就着这个姿势抽插几分钟，江亦行抱着人坐起来，帮着沈予与自己面对面。  
他坐在床上，沈予面对他半跪着，他就搂着沈予的腰，每一次顶弄都比刚才侧躺的姿势来的更彻底。  
沈予整个上半身都在江亦行身上起伏，他的眼底很快有了一层雾气。

“太深了...你、你慢点......”  
沈予的手臂压在江亦行肩上，他泪眼婆娑地看着江亦行，低下头与他接吻，又被顶的不断呻吟。  
“呜...我不要了！不要了江、江亦行......”

“乖，告诉过你了，应该叫我什么？”  
“老公！老公我不要了...嗯......”沈予眼角的泪顺着脸颊流下来，滴在江亦行的肩膀上，更加刺激了他的神经。

他接下来的动作幅度和抽插频率都更加过分，沈予的眼泪彻底激发了他的占有欲，他有点失控，声音嘶哑到：“宝贝，告诉老公，你爱不爱我？嗯？”  
沈予脑子不清醒，此刻的说话和动作都只是本能，他忙不迭的点头，眼泪大滴大滴往下掉：“爱...我爱你......”  
“有多爱？”江亦行的手在沈予的臀瓣和腰间游走揉捏，沈予被强烈的快感冲击得整个人都失去了思考的能力，他一边哭一边说：  
“我爱你江亦行...我不想轮回了，我不想离开你...唔......”

他紧紧地抱着江亦行，说好的不能说的爱，被他反反复复眼含热泪说给江亦行听，整个人愉悦却又难过。  
原来被江亦行占有是这样的快乐又悲伤，他们之间没剩下多少时间了，想到这里，沈予哭得更凶，肉体上的快感又不断的刺激他，他一边摇头说着不要，一边后穴又不自觉绞紧去挽留江亦行。

“沈予，沈予我的宝贝，我不知道...嗯...我还能多爱你...”江亦行几乎也要落下泪来——十年了，真的十年了，他此刻和沈予做着情人之间最亲密无间的事，沈予从头到尾从内到外都是他的了，他心里满足得想要和他一起死在床上，死在他滚烫的眼泪里。  
他终于看他为自己情动失神，终于亲吻他后仰的脖颈和流泪的眼睛。

他们终于是一体的了，任何人不能再将他们分开，包括宿命。

 

最终在沈予一遍遍的求饶中，江亦行又一次射在他体内，抱着他仰躺在床上。  
沈予在他身上大口大口的喘气，他手在他背心轻抚，笑着又说了一次：“我爱你，沈予。”

身上的人没力气说他，点了点头在他耳廓亲了一下以示回应。

两人在床上躺了一会儿，江亦行推了推沈予，温柔到：“不要睡着了，我们去洗洗。”  
沈予累得不行，动一动感觉有东西从身后流出来，他在江亦行手臂上掐了一把：“我不想动，你抱我。”

江亦行于是起身把沈予抱起来进了浴室，洗着洗着擦枪走火又把人按在浴缸里再来了一次。  
沈予听到并且有印象的最后一句话，就是江亦行说的：“宝贝，你是我的了，永远都是。”


End file.
